Two Worlds
by Kal-El Fornia
Summary: Perhaps in the same way that Rin embraced his world, danced under his moon and his stars, maybe in the same manner Sesshomaru took a peek into hers, taking just a single step into the place that Rin once called home.


So yesterday was the first time that I saw** Inuyasha** in about two years, and it reminded me of the dynamic between Rin and Sesshomaru. It was one of the most unique and interesting things about the show, and I just couldn't help but write something for it. I may come back with more **Inuyasha**, but as all writers on here know, it takes a bit of courage to step into a new fandom. For the moment I'm mostly active for **Digimon** or **Dragon Age**, but we'll see where I go from here.

Quote of the day:

**_"...you surround yourself with good people, that's what you do. You find someone better than you, 'cause then when you fail you have to deal with their disappointment."_**

**— Mitchell, _Being Human_**

* * *

His face carried the usual stoic demeanor that had long ago come to be associated with the Demon Lord, and he remained silent as he and his entourage walked through the forest that day, the only sounds being heard being Ah-Un's occasional grunts, and little Rin humming a song she learned in a human village, marching right along behind him at the tail of the group.

Truthfully, he didn't know why he let the girl tag along the way that she did, Sesshomaru more than once wondering if perhaps a day would soon come where he would have to consider leaving her in a human village, for Rin to live with her own kind, her own people. It was something he only thought about briefly though, his wonderings being brushed away by the sunlight that crept through the tall trees of the forest, the warm brightness of it being cast upon his face.

He didn't look back at her, he didn't have to for him to ensure that she was safe in his care, as always, and as the sun continued to touch his face, Sesshomaru couldn't help but proceed with pondering upon his earlier thoughts. Rin was a human, and to him her lifespan would be like a mayfly's; no matter how much brighter the little girl made things seem she would be gone in what would ultimately amount to just a mere instant in his life. In the end, what kind of life would that be if the girl went on to spend it in the company of demons?

Eventually there could come a day where the little girl would grow into a young woman, and on that day would she even still be willing to follow after him as his ever loyal servant and companion? The Demon Lord scoffed at the thought, taking far too many factors into consideration far too early. Rin was different than other humans who insisted on only peering into the world of the demons and then backing away as fast as the winds could take them. She instead lived life in her own uniquely fantastic way, peeking into a land that was not for her kind, and instead of feeling fear, instead of running back to the lands of samurai and rising suns, her eyes widened at the sight of a world that was meant for another people, and she danced under that world's moon and sun, and stars that twinkled in a way that they were not supposed to, enchanted by the strange tide her life had taken.

She was a human, but at the same time she was so unhuman. She didn't look at him with fear, though she knew his power, his great strength, and Sesshomaru often times found himself glad that his entourage of companions was what it had eventually turned out to be. Though, it was something that the Demon Lord would never admit of course.

Sesshomaru stopped walking for a moment, to Jaken's surprise and to the immediate halting of said toad and his other companions as well, and the Demon Lord sniffed the air, the sounds of the forest being too still for his taste. A moment later a mostly mindless demon lunged at him from the shadows, and Sesshomaru only lazily lifted his hand out, killing the beast with a dismissive slash of his claws. A short glance at the body of the pathetic demon later, and Sesshomaru continued on walking, acting as if nothing had happened. Jaken gave an unsurprising scoff as he walked passed the demon's corpse, thinking the beast much too foolish to think that it could stand up to the great might of his Lord Sesshomaru, Ah-Un stepped over it's remains without paying the thing any mind, and Rin proceeded to begin humming again as she skipped behind the troupe, the little girl knowing that as long as Sesshomaru was with her that she would be safe.

He spared her a quick glance, and he couldn't help but be curious on what exactly was going on in Rin's mind that would let the little human girl trust him so completely, even as history showed that to his kind, to even himself, that her people meant next to nothing. As he moved his gaze forward again, a part of him had to admire the girl's utter devotion to him, the loyalty she held for him, and the way she believed with all her heart that her Lord Sesshomaru would always be there for her, never once letting doubt ever cross her mind.

It was foolish really, to rely and trust in him so much, but as he listened to her humming, Rin seemingly being occasionally joined by the birds that chirped in the forests and the rustling of other creatures hidden in the shade of the trees, Sesshomaru made a silent decision that this particular foolishness was one that he would allow, at least for now.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" the young girl called out, smiling as she stopped humming, and running her way to the Demon Lord's side, waiting to be acknowledged before speaking any further.

He only gave her a disinterested look. "What is it, Rin?"

Rin's smile broadened, as if oblivious that the man walking beside her was one of the most powerful demons in the land. "When we stop for camp can we go fishing today?"

Sesshomaru nodded, and the little girl kept on grinning, allowing herself to trail behind the group again, and continuing with her humming once more. His eyes trailed after Rin for a moment, and the Demon Lord noted on just how strange a creature she was. She was one who reached into his world, no fear in her heart with the belief that Lord Sesshomaru would stand at her side, and even as she walked with the demons, as her eyes rested on the wondrous sights that most humans could only dream of in their nighttime visions of a world that was as haunting as it was enchanting, Rin throughout it all remained unchanged, charming as she was devoted.

He glanced forward again, and a thought crossed Sesshomaru's mind as he walked. Even though the girl he promised himself he would protect continued to be the same person he had always known her as, could the same be said about him? Perhaps in the same way that Rin embraced his world, danced under his moon and his stars, maybe in the same manner Sesshomaru took a peek into hers, taking just a single step into the place that Rin once called home. He didn't think about it much, though it was a thought his mind would drift to in quieter moments, and he let his mouth quirk into a small smile, for just a moment, knowing that no one else could see him.

He was content.

* * *

I did my best to keep everyone in character.

Read and review, I guess?

I may come back with more **Inuyasha** in the future.


End file.
